Pigtail-less optical connector assemblies are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,854,554 and 7,905,664. The optical connector assemblies described in these patents have data rates that are limited by a number of factors, including by the electrical flex circuits that are used. However, higher data rates than those provided by these known optical connector assemblies are desirable.